Murderer
by Sinor
Summary: Silrini's mother was killed long ago, but Silrini has never forgotten. The murderer left a necklace of great value, that Silrini has kept all these years. When she meets a certain fire demon who recognizes the necklace, will Silrini finally move on?
1. Prologue: A Murder

_Prologue- A Murder_

"_Mommy! Mommy!"_

_A child of about six ran through the pinewoods, searching frantically for her mother. Her hair was long, and white, with black bangs framing her face. She wore a kendogi, and a short sword was tucked into her left side. Her purple eyes scanned the pine trees again, and she opened her mouth to call again._

"_Mommy! Where are you?"_

_Suddenly, the girl stopped. She could smell blood. Feeling the fear rise up and try to choke her, she ran on until she reached a little clearing. There, on the ground, was her beloved mother, her sword out and stained with blood. She moved her head a little, to look at her daughter whom she had loved so much._

"_Mommy!" the girl screamed, running towards her mother. Heedless of the blood, she tried to lift her mother. "Mommy! Mommy, you're hurt! Mommy-" The woman had put a finger on the girl's lips._

"_Shhh. It's alright. Don't cry, honey. There's nothing you can do."_

"_But Mommy…" Tears were splashing down the girl's face._

"_Don't worry. There are people who will take care of you until you are old enough to care for yourself. It's going to be fine. I won't die with any bitterness. The one who killed me was little older than you, I cannot hate him for that. That poor child has been through so much pain and will go through so much more. Silrini, I don't want to you to-" She broke off, coughing blood. Amethyst eyes slowly dimming, she spoke her last words._

"_Hate…him…"_

_Her eyes went out, frozen in the blank stare of death._

"_Mommy? Mommy?" Silrini asked, hoping against hope that her mother would respond._

_However, her mother gave no such response. And Silrini, who was no stranger to death, knew then that her mother had passed on._

_Slowly lowering her mother, Silrini stared in grief at her mothers' beautiful face, her tears unstoppable. Then she sobbed and wailed._

_For a long time she was unable to comfort herself, but finally her tears ran dry and her screams were silenced._

"_Mommy…" she said once again, hidden behind her hands. She lifted her head noticed something odd. Her mother's beautiful sheath was on the right side._

"_But…you're not left-handed…Why is your sheath…?" She stared in confusion at the elegant sheath. Finally, she removed the sheath from her mother's body. Taking the sword too, she wiped it clean carefully on a cloth she always carried with her for that purpose. Sheathing the sword, she looked again at her mother. She noticed again that her mother's hand held something clenched tight. Sitting down, she pried at her mothers' hand until she could grab the round object inside._

_It was a necklace, with red cord fluttering broken from it. On the necklace was the most beautiful jewel Silrini had ever seen. It was clear, but for some reason it sparkled with a bluish light. It wasn't her mothers'._

"_Whose is it?" Silrini wondered. It was possible that it belonged to the murderer. She was not at all perturbed that a male attacker might have had a necklace. Stranger things had happened to the little girl._

_She was suddenly filled with a desire for revenge. Losing something precious like this would mean the attacker would most certainly come back to find it. She would just hide in the trees until he came by. It sounded like a good plan to her in her heartbroken grief, not even considering that someone who killed her mother would and could kill her without a second thought._

_And she was right. Only half an hour had passed before she felt someone approaching. She readied her short sword._

_Soon she saw a boy, only about eight. She couldn't believe it. He couldn't have killed her mother…could he? She herself was only six, and could take out a high C class demon._

"_Dammit! Where is it? I must have dropped it somewhere…" the boy was looking all around, until he noticed something._

"_Wait. Where's her sword?…Dammit! Someone must have come by and taken it!" The boy acted very tough, but something in his bright eyes told Silrini he was close to tears._

"_Dammit!" he swore, punching the ground. Silrini felt bad for him, and her desire for revenge evaporated._

_After about 10 more minutes fruitlessly searching, the boy left. Silrini slowly came out of the trees. Now all that was left was sadness, and pity. She held the jewel up, examining it again in the sunlight before closing her hand around it again._

_Silrini left for home._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._


	2. Chapter 1: Eight Years Later

**Chapter 1: Eight Years Later**

"Silrini! Silrini!" a young girl called, walking through the traditional house. "Silrini, where are you?" She was about eleven, nearly twelve, and she wore a kendogi very similar to the one Silrini had worn so long ago. In fact, the same short sword was tucked in her waist. Frowning in irritation, the girl opened another door, to finally find her 14-year-old sister meditating quietly.

"Silrini."

Silrini gave no answer. Her sister gave her a pitying look, and went and shook her gently. Silrini's eyes opened slowly, revealing quiet violet eyes filled with peace and knowledge.

Silrini had had her hair cut short, layered in the back so it wouldn't keep heat in. Her black bangs still framed her face, but her purple eyes had gained new layers of wisdom, and her fingers were longer, perfect for holding a katana. She had sat silently, head slightly bowed, her hands on top of one another, palm up. Her thumbs went up and met in the middle, forming a sort of triangle with her hands. She blinked, once, slowly.

"What do you want, Kaldea?" she asked, sounding very far away, and for some reason, vaguely sad.

"Aunt Miko wants to talk to you," Kaldea replied quietly.

"I'll go to her in a moment. Tell her that, please," Silrini asked, still in that distant voice.

"Alright. Don't take too long," Kaldea called as she left the room. Silrini's mouth flickered into a brief smile, only to disappear. Sitting silently, she closed her eyes again. Images flashed against her closed eyelids, a blood-stained sword, pine trees, her mother's face…

Silrini jerked out of the meditation, one hand flying back to brace herself against. Her eyes were wide and her breathing erratic. She closed her eyes, involuntarily shuddering. Her hand, no longer bracing her, went to her heart, where it clenched as if it could go through skin and cloth to rip out the offending organ.

Her teeth were clenched, her eyes squeezed shut, every muscle tensed, until, slowly, slowly, she relaxed. Then she said, very softly, "Eight years to the day, Mother. Eight years…"

Her hand went to around her neck, where she pulled out a necklace, a beautiful blue jewel on a simple red cord. Silrini clutched it, head bowed, before rising and leaving the room.

By the time Silrini reached her Aunt Miko's room, she was back to normal, cheerful with a slight serious edge. Had you not been watching, you never would've guessed that she had spent her last few minutes with her face contorted with pain and grief.

After a brief knock, Silrini slid open the door. There sat her Aunt Miko, calmly sipping some tea. A low table was before her, containing the teapot, another cup, and some files. She looked up as Silrini came in, returning Silrini's smile.

"Ah, there you are. Come, sit down. Tea?" she asked.

Silrini nodded as she sat down. "So, apparently the mission wasn't as hard as Koenma made it out to be?"

Aunt Miko made a face. "Hmph. Kaldea could do it, and she hasn't even started missions yet. A whole effort wasted. But it's too late to matter now. That's not what I called you here for." She put her tea down, looking seriously at Silrini. "It has been eight years."

Silrini's eyes became shuttered. "I know."

"Are you going to grieve for her forever?" Her aunt asked.

"I will grieve as long as I feel the need."

"Silrini, this is not healthy. You need to move on, to realize that your mother is—"

The cup was slammed down as Silrini stood, eyes now burning. "I know my mother is dead. I've known for eight long years that she won't be coming back. Is it so bad that I still grieve for her? Every year you try break this 'habit'. Is it any of your concern whether I grieve or not? It is not, and I would appreciate you keeping out of my business!"

The last was hissed as Silrini stalked out of the room. Her aunt watched her go sadly. As Silrini left, her husband entered, and took a seat next to her.

"You didn't manage to convince her this year either?"

Aunt Miko shook her head. "No," was her miserable reply.

"Do you know how long she intends to fast this year?"

"No."

Her husband hugged Aunt Miko. "I know you love her as you love your own children. I know that this fasting every year for her mother hurts you. But I'm confident that one day, someone, somewhere, **will** convince her."

Aunt Miko gave no reply, except a nod and quiet sob. Her husband held her gently and made soothing sounds until she stopped crying, stopped weeping for the daughter of her lost twin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hiei looked over his shoulder. He had sensed something. Something he had once sensed long ago.

"Hiei? Something wrong?"

Hiei turned back towards Yusuke, who had stopped climbing the steps to look back at him. The others had stopped further up, looking curiously down at the fire apparition. Hiei's normal look was a little glazed, as if his mind were on other things. However, his reply was sullen as always.

"It's nothing. Nothing."

He continued climbing, the whole group back to normal. Still, he couldn't quite shake off the feeling that something big was going to happen.

And it would happen soon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	3. Chapter 2: The Reunion

Chapter 2: The Reunion

"Now, remember what I said, Silrini," said her father sternly. Unlike his wife and children, Yrami had brown hair and serious black eyes. He had married into the Salensti family. But Silrini looked at him with shining eyes, completely ignoring the warning.

"But, Dad, this is our big chance! We can finally find out what happened back there! We can know the **truth**, Dad! Nothing's going to stop me! Besides," she continued, picking up the box set on the table before her, "I still have to return this. It's not mine, and it's long overdue." She looked at her father seriously.

Yrami gave up. "Alright, but I warn you that things may not be as you think."

"I'm prepared for that. I was prepared the minute I saw his file. Koenma gives a very good report on how he was a thief and is now doing 'community service' instead of jail," she reminded him gently.

"I know…it's just…be careful, okay? I can't lose another one of you. I can't."

Silrini looked at him sadly, then went around and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry Dad, I'll come back safe. I promise."

Yrami clasped his oldest daughter tightly for awhile, then let go, suddenly business-like. "Okay, but I want you to take your clipboard with you. You'll probably be there for awhile, and I don't want you missing any of your appointments. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just as soon as I get my clipboard."

"Do that then, and report to the dining room. Grandpa is there, and some others."

"What's this Dad?" Silrini teased him, "Still haven't learned all your relatives' names?"

"Yeah, 'cause there's so goddamn many of them," he replied, a wry grin on his face. He was only half kidding.

The Salensti family were mercenaries, and had been for as long as anyone could remember. They lived on the top of Mt. Kalensti(A/N: Imaginative, huh? I'm running out of names…sweatdrop) and the only way to even get an audience with them is through someone who did, or to climb the treacherous mountain. Most did the former, few daring to dare the mountain.

Salensti were known as the best around, and their prices were steep, even for children just beginning. However, if you had the money, it was worth it. Not only were they excellent as fighters, but as spies, assassins, you name it. They were very popular with both Koenma and wealthy demons. If you could pay enough, they would do it.

However, Salensti are long-lived, and many of them became bored with their life of killing and spying. So many of them had left, long ago, seeking peaceful lives.

Unfortunately, not long ago, there was a group of demons who could kill Salensti as easily as look at them. After killing hundreds and their families, the rest fled to the mountain, where not even their killers dared. Koenma and demons got their forces together and defeated most of the killers. But there are still killers out there.

So, all together, the Salensti took a vow never to forsake another, and remained on the mountain. All in all, there were probably about twenty living in the house at the moment, and almost fifteen out on missions.

Silrini dropped by another room, where a favorite aunt of hers was nursing a baby.

"How's Nimil coming along, Aunt Kikam?"

Aunt Kikam looked up fondly at her niece. "Very well, thank you for asking."

"Gonna start training soon?" joked Silrini.

Aunt Kikam smiled. "Not for a while yet, I think."

"Yeah. See ya."

"Bye."

------

"You see, this is the temple. If he's anywhere, he should be here," said Lian. He was her cousin, one of the best trackers. He was pointing to a map. Silrini looked down at his finger, frowning.

"But Koenma said they couldn't track him."

"Exactly why he'd be at the temple."

Silrini looked up. "Huh?" She wasn't very good at the complicated workings of tracking. Lian sighed.

"Never mind. So, you should go here first. If he's not there, you'll have to set up a stake-out." He grinned at Silrini's face. "Yes, stake-out. Get over it. It's not **that** bad."

"Says the tracker, who's never had to be on stake-out for three days before someone informed him that the target had been captured," retorted Silrini.

Lian winced. "Still bitter?"

Silrini's glare was enough of an answer. Lian sighed. "Putting that aside…"

"Yeah, I'll kill you again later," she said, returning her attention to the map. "So you're saying that if he's there, I return the jewel, ask what happened, and leave?"

"Yeah, if he talks. He probably won't, according to his profile," answered Lian.

"You might have to stay there several days," added her grandpa.

"At the temple?" Silrini checked.

"Yes. Apparently the old woman sometimes rents out rooms," said her father, the 'information finder'.

Silrini sighed, and straightened. "Right! I'm ready!"

Her grandfather looked at her sternly. "Silrini, this isn't a field trip."

"It isn't? Then why are you sending me?"

Lian snorted and pretended to examine the map very closely. Silrini glared at him, mouthing, 'You're dead when I get back.' at him.

"Silrini! Be serious! He's a killer! You have to watch your step! Never trust him!" her grandfather nearly shouted at her.

"Mother trusted him. Mom told me not to hate him. I do not fear him. Besides," Silrini said, tilting her head to the side and smiling, "If Koenma didn't trust him, why is he hanging out with his Spirit Dectective?"

While they sat there thinking about that, Silrini grabbed a bag and her clipboard, and ran out the door, calling, "I'll stay in touch! I'll call on the communicator when I've found him!"

"Silrini, wait-" yelled her grandpa out at her. But she was already gone. "Be careful," he whispered.

------

(A/N: is making fun of herself for taking so long Hey, you think maybe I should have the actual reunion now? Yeah, that would be a good idea!)

Silrini stopped to gaze in amazement at the trees again. She was climbing the many stairs to Genkai's temple, but she couldn't help but stop and stare at the old trees admiringly. Touching the trunk of one oak, she gazed at the leaves, trying to etch their beuaty into her mind. Finally coming to herself, she ran up a long ways, and suddenly caught sight of the top of a temple. She stopped quickly, almost falling down the stairs. Finally, what she had waited eight years for was close at hand. She could feel herself in awe, and shook herself out of it. The Salensti were used to being in control. She simply had to take as much control as possible, and be patient. She ascended the rest of the stairs slowly, calming herself. She reached the entrance and paused. She didn't know what to do now.

Fortunately, she didn't have to think long. A door slid open, revealing a girl. Silrini sensed immediately that she was a demon. She had long sea-green hair, and ruby eyes.

"Oh!" she exclaimed softly as she saw Silrini. Silrini was confused, until she remembered she was wearing a kendogi, with her mother's sword through it. She raised one hand, smiling, and said in the friendiliest way possible.

"I apologize for my apperance. I mean no harm. I'm simply looking for someone. Please."

The girl nodded slowly, encouraged by Silrini's non-aggressive stance and friendly manner. "Who're looking for?"

Silrini took a deep breath. "Do you have a…Hiei Jaganishi here?" she said as slowly and calmly as she could manage it.

Silrini braced herself for a negative. So she was plesantly surprised when the girl responded, "Oh, yes! You're lucky, he isn't usually here. I'll go fetch him for you."

She went back inside. Silrini relaxed slightly and let her anxiety show a little, fiddling with the necklace she had so carefully preserved over the years.

------

The boys were having a good time, relaxing with Genkai and Yukina. They had had a flood of missions this week, and they were glad for a rest. After awhile, Yukina left, saying she would be right back.

Hiei was leaning against a wall, enjoying himself in his own manner. As in, dodging verbal circles around Kuwabara and Yusuke.

Kurama was hard pressed to hide his smiles, and Genkai was simply sipping tea calmly. However, Yukina returned with surprising words.

"Hiei, there's someone here to see you."

Everyone stopped. Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Me."

Yukina nodded vigoriously. "Yes, she's waiting by the front entrance."

Now everyone was confused. Why would some girl be looking for Hiei?

"Was she a demon?"

"No, well, maybe a little. It was hard to tell. She was fluxing her aura a lot."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. That sounded a lot like…

"Take me to her."

The rest looked at Hiei in shock. But he was already leaving.

------

Hiei couldn't imagine who could be here to see him. But sure enough, when he got out there, there was the girl, standing calmly. Hiei narrowed his eyes a little more. That sword…he thought he could remember it vaguely…from somewhere…

She was in front of him now. Yukina had left somewhere. Hiei could feel the eyes of his companions watching him. The girl opened her mouth.

"Hiei Jaganishi?"

He nodded.

"Good. I have something for you."

She held out her hand. Hiei looked at the necklace and did something he couldn't remember doing. He gasped.

It was his tear gem.

His tear gem, which he lost in a fight long ago, with…

He looked at the girl, understanding in his eyes.

"You're…"

He could see the shadow of the woman he had killed, standing besides her. She spoke again.

"Hiei, it's good to see you again."

"You must be her daughter…The one hiding in the trees." Hiei took his gem from her, looking down on it.

"What's going on here?" The Detective had run up, followed by Kurama and Kuwabara.

The girl held out her hand again, this time to shake. "My name is Silrini."

Yay! That's all you get for now! I'm so evil!

Silrini: Sinor, I think this is the longest chapter you've written so far.

Me: Um…yeah. But it's a cliffie!

Silrini: Not really.

Me: TT I try…Anyways, thanks SO much to all the people who reviewed! You peoples are the best! So, see you next time, and review!

Silrini: Bye…


	4. Chapter 3: Introduction

Chapter 3: Introduction to the Spirit Detectives

Silrini sat, sipping at the tea. It was wonderfully different from what she was used to. Finally finished with her cup, and having most of her thirst quenched, she set the cup down on the table with a happy sigh. Then she looked up, into the eyes of the four boys who watched her.

Aware that they were awaiting some explaination, Silrini gave a little smile, and voiced the question foremost in their minds.

"So, you want to know why I came here to see Hiei."

"Well, it's not every day that Hiei gets visitors," the kitsune, Kurama, pointed out.

Silrini nodded her head. "True. In fact, if my family had had their way, I wouldn't be here at all."

The kitsunes' interest was peaked, she could tell that. But he had a cat's good manners and refrained from asking the obvious question. However, the situation with the Spirit Dectective, Yusuke, was different.

"Why?"

Silrini sighed. Suddenly noticing her cup was full again, she picked it up and took a sip. _That girl…she moves very quietly when she wants to…_Of course, she had been a little distracted…Silrini replaced the cup.

"To answer that question, Spirit Dectective, or would you prefer Yusuke? Whatever. Anyway, to answer that question would involve a long and detailed story, one I'm not up to giving at this moment, seeing as I had to climb all however-the-heck-many-stairs-there-are to get here. So I'll condense it. Back when I was six, Hiei killed my mother."

Ignoring their shocked looks, indeed, perhaps even enjoying it a little, she took another drink of tea. (A/N: Man, does this girl like tea or what?)

"And no, I'm not here for revenge." That surprised them too, and even Hiei showed a flicker of surprise. She gave a wry grin at their reactions. "No, I'm here to return that," flicking a finger at the necklace Hiei still held, "Since, technically, my mother kinda stole it…" she paused to think about her words, almost sure she made some kind of grammactical error…Shrugging, she slurped some more tea down, then continued.

"Return that necklace, and find out what really happened when my mother died, since none of us knows except Hiei, and Salensti don't make vows of revenge without knowing the other side," she finished. "So, if you want to get rid of me quick, tell me what happened, and I'll disappear, unless I need to take revenge. So?" she questioned the fire demon. Everyone turned to watch him. He glared at them all.

"Hn." Was his response, and he stalked out of the room Silrini took a deep breath and released it in a sigh.

"I knew he was going to do that…"

"Yeah, he's kinda unsocial," added Yusuke.

"So says his profile…" Silrini said quietly. Straightening up, she shrugged her shoulders. "Well, can't change the way he acts. Guess I'll just stick around till he gets so annoyed with me he tells me just so I'll leave him alone."

"I wouldn't do that. He's more than a little dangerous," warned Kurama.

Silrini smiled with just a hint of malice. "And so am I."

In the silence that prevailed in the room, something started beeping. Silrini started, then rummaged through her bag, finally pulling out a circle that the others recognized as a communicator.

"Uh-oh…" said Silrini as she opened the communicator, half-sheepish, half-worried look on her face. "Ehehehehehehe…sorry, Grandpa. Kinda got caught up in all the excitement…"

She held the communicator away from her as her grandpa's voice burst through. "Silrini! As if we don't have enough to worry about, you staying in close contact with a killer, then you don't even call us to tell us that you've found him, that you're alright and haven't been killed or kidnapped or-" Silrini desperately pressed a small button on the communicator, shutting off her grandfather's voice. Looking at the gang, she put one hand behind her head, smiling with her eyes closed.

"Ehehehehehehehe…yeah. My Grandpa's a little…um…obsessed about safety ever since Hiei killed Mom…yeah." She sweatdropped heavily.

As Yusuke and Kuwabara just stared, and Kurama put a hand to his mouth to try and hide his laughter, Silrini waited until her grandpa was red in the face, then pressed the 'mute' button again.

"Sorry Grandpa, next time I'll do better, swear!"

He was panting heavily, but apparently had decided that yelling at her might give him a heart attack, so he simply said,

"See that you do!"

Silrini sweatdropped again. "Yeah…so, other than to yell at me, was there something else you wanted?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, there was. We just got word from Koenma that there's a rogue demon somewhere in your parts. We think it may be the target of your long-term project."

Silrini rolled her eyes. "You mean that stupid lizard demon that keeps claiming to have killed Mom? Oh boy. I can't **wait** to kill this one."

"Silrini, you know that Koenma pays well. Just kill it. It's not that difficult."

"In actual battle? No. In running away right before I'm going to kill it? Yes."

"Just do it!"

Cue heavy sigh. "Alright, although I still think you should save this one for Kaldea's first mission."

"Kaldea has been booked for three months straight."

"Wow. Sucks to be her."

"Silrini, you're going with her on most of them."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're the only experienced person we can spare that Kaldea can work with. I have nothing more to say on the subject. Now go kill that demon!" He cut the connection.

Silrini tilted her head back until she could see the ceiling. "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh. One day, I'll choose my own damn missions…one day…" She straightened again, and snapped the communicator closed. Standing up, sword in hand, she asked the Reiki Tantei,

"So, who wants to go watch me kill a demon?"

---------------------

Me: Sorry it took so long to update! Document Manager had a problem downloading this document, but obviously it's all better!

Hiei: She lies.

Me: No, **you** lie. Don't make me lock you in a closet.

Hiei: Hn. subsides

Me: sweatdrop Yeah...So, in other news, I want to thank GoldenGardenFoxes again for dedicating their 15th chapter to me! Yay GoldenGardenFoxes!

Silrini: Yay.

Me: Be more excited! Come on! Oh, whatever. Also, I have a plea to make. Go read Kohari's stuff, please! I'm telling you, their really good stories and Kohari is thinking of closing her account! That's a really bad thing!

Silrini: For you, maybe.

Me: Do you want to be locked in a closet as well?

Silrini: I'm leaving now.

Me: Good. Anways, go read Kohari's stuff and review! PLEASE! And while you're at it, review my stuff too! Constructive critism is always welcome! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 4: Battles and a Decision

Chapter 4: Battles and a Decision

Silrini hummed cheerfully to herself as she practically skipped through the woods. The Spirit Dectective followed her, with his friends. She thought she could sense Hiei somewhere nearby. She adjusted her sword at little bit, making it easier to access. She was very estactic about this mission. Though she pretended to be lazy, she was a very active girl, and she had been on a very long vacation after severely hurting her right ankle. She was glad for a chance to be active, and battle with this particular demon was going to be very active, seeing as it always tried to flee. Eventually she stopped in a clearing and waited.

"You'll have to wait," she called over her shoulder. "This demon might take awhile to get here, especially if he senses all these extra auras. He's really a coward."

This had the effect she wanted. Hissing angrily and spitting obscenities, the demon emerged from the nearby woods. Silrini pretended she had just noticed him.

"Oh, there you are! Well, isn't it my lucky day! I guess I don't have to wait two hours for you to finally realize that I know your exact location, like last time."

"Foolish girl," he hissed, "You haven't killed me yet, and never will."

"The only reason I haven't killed you is 'cause you're extra good at running." Silrini just looked bored now, pushing the tsuba(1) of her sword up, for easy drawing.

The lizard hissed again, narrowing his eyes. "You'll pay for that remark, girl! I'll kill you just like I killed your mother!"

Silrini rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Stop with that old lie. It's getting annoying."

"Die!" he shrieked as he flung himself at her.

Silrini put her hand on the tsuka(2) of her sword, grinning what her father called her 'devil's smile'.

"Bring it."

------------------------

Kurama watched the girl, Silrini if he remembered correctly, fight. Although, 'fight' was the wrong term. It was more of a dance, with Silrini obviously having control of its' direction. When the lizard flung itself at her, she neatly spun to the left, letting the lizard hit the ground face-first. She was smiling in pure amusement, waiting patiently for the demon to get up. He charged her again, his arm back as if to claw her. However, looking faintly bored again, she drew her sword in one smooth motion, stopping his claws with the sharp edge. The demon pulled his hand back, wincing and hissing by turns.

Silrini snapped the blade out at an angle, as though posing. Howeve, Kurama noticed when she did that, the blood on her blade was whipped off.

She must have noticed his curious stare, for she grinned at him, and said, "Chiburi(3)."

She obviously had more to say, but the demon came at her again, changing tactics. Swiping randomly at her he advanced, forcing her back. She blocked most of his attacks, probably out of sheer boredom, until suddenly she stopped, blocking all his blows now.

"Nope," she said, "I know what you're doing, man, and I ain't falling for it."

The demon hissed again and attacked more viciously. Silrini didn't block all of them and got more than a few claw marks, but she didn't even flinch. They went on like this for awhile, until suddenly Silrini proclaimed,

"I'm bored. Let's spice this up some, eh?"

While she spoke, she whipped her sword up above her head and brought it down diagonally, from his left clavicle through to the right side of his abdomen(4).(For those of you who don't know where your clavicle is, it's a little down by your neck. I'd like to say half-way between your shoulder and neck, but I don't really remember well, and sword class is on Friday.) Fortunately for the lizard demon, he anticipated the cut and stepped back. He still got a slash, but he wasn't in two pieces. However, Silrini didn't stop there. She stepped forward, rapidly flipping her sword and cutting up the same diagonal path, only backwards(5). The demon's cut deepened. Without even waiting for his scream of pain, she snapped her sword down, flipping it, and cut up diagonally starting at the left side of his abdomen and going up to his left clavicle(6). Again, she flipped her sword and went down the same path.(7)

By this time, the demon was turning and trying to run. Silrini brought her sword straight back, aiming straight for his exposed back and jabbed forward(8).

The sword pierced him. Screaming in agony, the demon stumbled forward, spewing a nasty purplish blood. Silrini yanked back on the sword quickly and hard. The demon fell onto its' knees. Glaring up at her, he hissed,

"One day, girl, I will make you pay…"

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure," she said as she hit him over the head with the tsuka of her sword. He fell unconscience instantly. Flipping open her communicator, she pushed a few keys. She waited momentarily, then began talking.

"Hey, Koenma! It's me, Silrini. I got that stupid lizard demon you've been worrying non-stop about.Yeah, it decided to finally face me in a fair fight, without running. No. It's still alive, but if you want to keep it alive, it's gonna need some medical attention. Oh, get over it, Koenma. It's just a little stab wound. I've had worse. I don't care what you think. It's alive, isn't it? Be grateful. I had more than half a mind to kill it. Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Pay me. Just forward it to the account. I gotta take some cash out anyways. Yeah. Mm-hm. Alright, fine with me. Yeah, sure. Okay. Fine! Alright then. Bye! Pay me!" She shut off the communicator. Putting it in an invisible pocket, she swung her sword around in a large circle before snapping it to a stop, getting off the worst of the blood.(9) She took out a cloth and got the rest of it before sheathing it. Then she stretched, looking at ease and slightly smug, as if she had just done something casual, like won a game of cards. Looking over at the spectators, she grinned.

"Hello? Show's over, people. Stop gaping. What, you've never seen someone use a sword or something?"

"Well, Hiei generally moves too fast for us to keep up with," admitted Yusuke.

The grin disappeared as she frowned thoughtfully. "Really…Hm, guess that makes sense. But anyways, it's over and done with now, so you can go back to the temple. I'll be with you as soon as Koenma sends some people to pick this dude up."

She grinned at them reassuringly, although they weren't that sure what she was reassuring them about. Instead, Kurama turned and started to walk to the temple, soon followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara. They were silent all through the walk. They all had much to contemplate.

----------------------

Later that night, after Silrini had taken one look at her schedule and demanded sleep for tomorrow, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Genkai met up in what one could call the 'living room'. It really only consisted of a single round table and some cushions. Gathered together, they discussed Silrini.

"I don't sense that she means any harm," said Kurama slowly.

"Yeah, if she had just wanted revenge she wouldn't have come to us so openly and explained everything," agreed Yusuke.

"I haven't sensed anything, you know, **wrong** about her," added Kuwabara.

"She does seem like a nice girl," Genkai commented in her usual dry way.

"Yeah, and she obviously works for the toddler," muttered Yusuke, half to himself.

Kurama nodded his head slightly in agreement, but addressed his next comment to Hiei. "Hiei, what do you know about the Salensti? I admit I've heard of them, but they never really interested me."

Hiei was silent for a long moment, then spoke, his voice coming out the dark corner he had chosen to situate himself in.

"The Salensti are very honorable fighters. They never lie, at least in the heat of battle, and are respectful and courteous. They fight exceedingly well. They are near impossible to kill."

"So you did kill her mother," Kurama said softly.

There was silence again, as if Hiei was pondering the unvoiced question. "Hn," was his eventual response.

Kurama sighed, knowing that was probably all he'd get from Hiei on that subject. And the little fire youkai had been careful to make it a very neutral grunt, giving no indication that he'd even heard the question.

"So, with that enlightening comment," Kurama allowed a touch of his exasperation show in sarcasm, "We must now get to the essence of this problem. Do we let her stay here, or ask Koenma to send her back to wherever she came from."

"Demon World," Hiei said unexpectedly. When the others turned to look at him, or rather, his corner, he did not explain himself. Kurama decided to not pressure him.

"Demon World then."

"Hn."

"So, do we have an agreement?"

There was silence from the table until Genkai said, "I don't care what you think, but she did rent a room here. She seems like a nice enough girl too. She's also appears very determined. So, whatever you decide, I'm going to bed."

Getting up, she cast one sardonic look around the table, with one to spare for Hiei's corner. "Good night."

After she left, the table was even more quiet, until finally Kurama glanced at the setting sun and said, "If we hope to return to our respective houses before dark we might want to make a decision."

"Meh," said Yusuke, shrugging and stretching in the same motion, "Whatever. I don't really care. She can stay if she wants."

"Yeah…I guess," Kuwabara muttered, sounding like he was worried about something.

Kurama nodded. "It's fine with me. Hiei, what about you?"

The fire youkai, getting a little fustrated at being the center of attention for the third time in so many minutes, snorted irritably.

"Hn. Fine. It's not like she'll be here three-fourths of the time anyway."

The last comment was made towards the door, Hiei was taking his leave. Kurama however, stopped him one last time. "What do you mean, Hiei?"

Hiei glared at everyone over his shoulder. "The Salensti make their living doing missions for Reiki or Makai. She'll be busy with missions most of the time." And he left.

Kurama digested this information thoughtfully. "Well, that settles it, I suppose," he said slowly.

"Shall we all take our leave?"

----------------------------

(1) Sword guard

(2) Sword handle

(3) Literally, 'spit the blood'. Used to get the blood off a sword.

(4) Hidari Morote Kesakiri. The name of the cut. Literally means 'left double diagonal cut', double meaning double handed.

(5) Migi Gyaukasei. Literally means 'right reverse cut'

(6) Hidari Morote Gyakukasei. Literally means 'left double reverse cut'.

(7) Migi Morote Kesakiri. Literally means 'right double diagonal cut'.

(8) Morote Tsuki. I'm not sure what it means exactly, except that it's a stab.

(9) O-chiburi. Literally means, 'circular spit the blood'.

Me: I think that's everything….besides that a kendogi is a traditional sword uniform…

Silrini: I think you got everything too…

Me:gasp: Silrini's being serious for once!

Silrini: Shut up.

Me: So, review my stuff and read Kohari's! Please!


	6. Chapter 5: A Secret?

Chapter 5: A Secret?

Silrini blearily opened her eyes. Glaring at the clock by her bedside, she muttered something incomprehensible, probably something along the lines of 'Go to hell, you damn clock'. However, she did get up, kicking the clock over in the process. She glared at it again but didn't right it.

It was five in the morning, and if she wanted to get some sword practice in before going on her first mission of the day, she'd better get started now.

That however, was no consolation as she made her way to the bathroom for a shower. (A/N: Does Genkai even get hot water that high up?)

Feeling more awake, she got dressed in her kendogi and went to the kitchen. She stole a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice and went outside. Yukina watched her go amusedly. Silrini was obviously not a morning person.

Two hours of training later, Silrini came back, panting and hot. She collasped in a chair, grinning foolishly at Genkai, who was also sitting at the table, enjoying a cup of tea. (A/N: AH! The tea returns!) Silrini soon got up to make something for her breakfast. Cooking her scrambled eggs, she asked Genkai, "What time is it?"

"7:00," was the reply.

Silrini yelped. "7:00? Oh shit, I'm gonna be late! Dammit!" and she ran off, presumably to her room to prepare. Genkai sighed and finished cooking the eggs. Dumping them on a plate, she sat back down to finish her tea.

It took several minutes, but eventually Silrini came back, looking completely different. Her eyes were a soul-melting chocolate, and her hair was long and brown. She wore a simple but elegant kimono. Spying the eggs, her eyes lit up.

"Thank you, Genkai-sensei!" She chirped, and gobbled them down. Then she rushed out the door.

Genkai shook her head, but a smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth.

----------------------------

That night, Silrini came in, looking tired but cheerful.

"Damn, that was hard. I'm so out of practice."

She sat down. Yukina went to get some dinner for her. However, when she came back, Silrini was fast asleep. Genkai looked amused. Yukina went to fetch a blanket.

Putting the blanket over her, Yukina commented, "She looks so peaceful."

"Most people do when they're asleep," replied Genkai dryly. She stood up and beckoned. "Come on. Let's get some sleep."

Little did they know.

----------------------------------

It was midnight. The temple was in perfect peace, silver moonlight glinting off the trees and the little pond. Something moved in the shadows. A low chuckle was heard.

"They sleep."

"We will feast well on Salensti flesh."

"Yes."

And in the temple, Silrini awoke. Her eyes, with their contacts removed, flashed in the moonlight. She got up stealthily, removing the blanket. She padded towards her room. Upon reaching there, she sat on her bed, with her sword on her lap. Soon, her window rattled. A feral grin was on her face as the two demons fell through her window.

"Welcome."

Yukina woke to harsh screams. Panicking, she ran to Silrini's room, where the screams originated. She slid the door open, and found, standing illuminated in the moonlight, Silrini.

Blood was all over her, and it shone black in the moonlight. A wild grin was on her face, and her sword looked a thing from nighmares. Two bodies were strewn on the ground, bloodied and slashed.

Upon seeing Yukina, the grin faded, and Silrini seemed to shrink until it was just her, with blood all over her and concern on her face.

"Yukina? Are you alright?"

Yukina fell backwards. She stared in horror.

"You…you killed them."

Silrini's eyes were serious. "I had to."

"But…but you seemed to be…" she struggled for the right word, "**reveling** in it." She finally whispered.

Silrini gave a half smile. "Well, Salensti are one-eighth-" she cut herself off, instead just smiling.

"Don't worry, Yukina. I'll clean this up. Go to sleep."

Yukina nodded, worried by the unsaid last part of the sentence. But she padded off, and Silrini watched her go. Then she slid the door shut and sat by the window, sadly contemplating.

-----------------------------------------------

Sinor: Gomen nasai! It took me so long to update! I've been so busy I haven't gotten to the computer! I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll put new chapters soon hopefully! Pray! Arigatou to those people remaining! WAH! It's so short! Gomen!

Silrini: I have no comment.


	7. Chapter 6: Trouble

Chapter 6: Trouble

Silrini was in trouble now. It was the next morning. She was in the middle of mission already, and still sore from yesterday. Half of her was focused on the retreating figure before her, half on what happened last night. So soon, and she was already inviting trouble, what with demons and…

Silrini realized she had lost him. "Damn!" she swore, and set out on finding him.

She was not expecting Hiei. Not at all.

He was stopped in the middle of a clearing, sword bloody. The body of the man was…well, in pieces. Silrini stopped. "Hiei! What on earth?…"

His glare told her that she should shut up, but she pressed on. "Listen Hiei, I don't need your help, I really can take care of it—"

"Shut up," Hiei ordered, glaring viciously.

She did, sensing more than just his, apparently, normal bad attitude.

Hiei just glared though. Glaring appeared to be all the clue she got to why he was so mad. Inspiration struck Silrini.

"Um…have you been up to the temple recently, Hiei?"

He did not deign to reply, but Silrini guessed. "Oh. Um…well…" she faltered. She had not expected to deal with this problem so early. "Listen, I'm sorry, really I am, but—"

He cut her off with a snort. "Koenma has asked for all of us."

She blanched. "H-He knows? Oh-oh crap…"

Hiei walked away. Silrini followed silently. She barely knew these people! She had only known them for a day or two! Why did her curse stand out so clearly when all she wanted was to have them trust her? And why? Why such a big fuss? It was just two demons! They wanted to kill her! Why such a fuss? Silrini couldn't answer these questions.

-------------------------------------------

Koenma, for once, was completely serious as Silrini entered. His cold stare almost made her flinch, but she gathered her spirit and stood tall. Truly, the Salensti were indeed a proud people. Koenma, however, was not swayed. Amazingly, his voice was deadly soft.

"Silrini, what happened? I heard you had a bit of a commotion at the temple."

Silrini wanted to show how upset and ashamed she was, but her Salensti teaching and Koenma's tone held her back. "Yes sir. Two demons tried to enter and kill me, along with the other occupants."

"And you…disposed of them?"

"Yes sir."

Koenma was silent, obviously waiting for more. The Reiki Tantei, not expecting this, were silent also.

Silrini, however, retained a stubborn silence. Finally Koenma sighed. "Silrini, please tell me that you didn't go…crazy, on them."

"It couldn't be helped sir."

"Who saw it?"

"Yukina, sir."

Koenma looked as if he had a migraine. "Silrini, we can't keep going on like this! When will you find a cure?"

Silrini, if possible, grew even stiffer and colder. "We're working on it **sir**."

The accent on the 'sir' was the only sign of her irritation.

Koenma, sensing this, sat down heavily, sighing again. Finally Yusuke spoke up.

"What the hell is this about?" he demanded irritably.

Koenma was silent, so Silrini took it upon herself to explain. "I take it you know about what happened at the temple?" she inquired, her voice polite, but distant.

"No, we didn't," Yusuke said, sarcasm dripping. Silrini didn't notice, or didn't care.

"As you know, Salensti are mercenaries, and therefore have many enemies and have been subject to some of the most vicious curses known to demon and man alike. However, no curse has been as potent as what we refer to as the Wolf's Curse."

Silrini watched the group out of the corner of her eye for recognition. Kurama face was deadly serious, and even Hiei had looked up.

"I see some of you recognize it. I shall go through a brief explanation for those who don't." She referred to the group as if she were giving a report on a dangerous mission.

"The Wolf's Curse is a very complicated and nasty curse that turns the victim into…something. Humans were generally turned to vicious nasty demons, hunting to kill, and because of the eye color of humans, it was called the Wolf's Curse. I believe humans called them werewolves. For awhile, everyone was affected, even Salensti, who have the highest resistance to curses. However, the curse soon was squashed, as people soon found out how to break it. Unfortunately, Salensti have been unable to cure it, for some obscure reason. So, we are trained to repress it, and the only times we must truly let go is during the new moon."

"Wouldn't that be full moon? I thought werewolves only came out during the full moon," Kuwabara mumbled.

"A untruth. Full moon allows one to been seen by one's prey. New moon, dark moon, is better for hunting," Silrini replied tonelessly, as if she'd explained this many times over. "To continue, many demons, and of course, Koenma, know of our curse when they hire us. So they are prepared for things like this. Unfortunately, Koenma generally has to fill out paperwork every time something like this occurs, so he has been encouraging us to work harder on finding a way to break the curse."

Very abruptly finished, Silrini gave a low, mocking, bow before turning on her heel and leaving behind five troubled personages.

-------------------------------------------

Me: Yay! Finally an update!

Silrini: 'Bout time too.

Me: T.T But I have so much homework! And virtually no motivation! School's **evil**!! T.T

Silrini:sighes: Well, try a little harder to not fail your classes.

Me: Hey, I'm not failing my classes! Well, only World Geography, but that's cause A.) I got a bad start, and B.) it's so **boring**!! T.T

Silrini: Well, do better next quarter then!

Me: Okay…anyway, thanks for reading this! Sorry if it seems kinda short, but I've had problems here, involving school, orthodontists, and my great-great-aunt dying. ARIGATOU TO THOSE WHO ARE LEFT:bows gratefully:


End file.
